


Our way this Christmas

by AnDimAcK_cRaCk



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fanfiction, Hanukkah, M/M, Multi, Tyrus Week (Andi Mack)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnDimAcK_cRaCk/pseuds/AnDimAcK_cRaCk
Summary: It's December and in this 5 part andi mack story Cyrus and TJ prepare to celebrate their first Hanukkah, Together Bex's past comes back too haunt her and the GHC find themselves trapped on Christmas eve.
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Jonah Beck & Buffy Driscoll & Cyrus Goodman & Andi Mack, Rebecca "Bex" Mack/Bowie Quinn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Old foes and Hanukkah woes

**Cyrus POV**

Hanukkah. The holiday that comes right before Christmas meaning its overshadowed by that holiday however it's still important too me anyways. I was sat in the spoon waiting for T.J I wanted to invite him over to celebrate with me and my family it's a big step I'm not out to them but I would feel bad not inviting him I heard the ring of the door and turned round to see...oh Jonah.

"Hey Cy happy-" he started

"Jonah before you say Christmas please remember I'm Jewish" I said cutting him off slightly annoyed

"I was gonna say Hanukkah and give you this card but I don't think I will now" he said crossing his arms pouting

"No no Jonah I'm sorry look I'm just a little on edge"

"You sound like my mom she's always stressed this time of year" he said laughing and handing over the card

"You're telling me that you don't get stressed" I said raising an eyebrow at him

"Touché"

I opened the card it had a dog with a Christmas hat with a menorah sticker Jonah must have put on there. Inside the card it had _'happy Christmas'_ printed on it Jonah crossed it out and wrote ' _Hanukkah'_ I giggled closing it

"Thank you Jonah that's very sweet" he beamed at me with his smile that sets of his eyes and his dimples.

"Well T.J's on his way so in the nicest way possible if you don't mind could you go somewhere else you don't have to go home you just can't be here I wanna ask him something important"

"It's cool I'll see you later" he said waving and walking out the door.

I started wondering if T.J remembered I don't celebrate Christmas I mean I have nothing against it I've been round to Andi and Buffy's houses before it's a really nice time of year I just hoped I could spend it with him or if he would want to spend it with me. The chime of the bell went off again and in walked my boyfriend I stood up to greet him.

"Hey muffin" he said happily hugging me

"Hi how are you?" I said going in for a quick kiss which he of course returned.

"I'm great I'm with you and It's the most beautiful time of the year I mean according to Justin Bebier thinking about it I high key had a crush on him when he was younger of course"

"Woah so I have competition?" I joked

"No come on you're Cyrus I don't need anyone else" he smiled taking my hand

"Yet you need _me_ to do _your_ laundry" Amber interrupted as she walked over.

"Dang it thought you weren't working today" he huffed

"So what part of 'Bye I'm going to work' did you not understand this morning?" She quizzed

"I tend to tune you out from time to time I'm the more interesting sibling" Amber rolled her eyes I grinned at them both.

"Cyrus what would you like to order?"

"Just a strawberry milkshake"

"We are having a special on Christmas flavours we have candy cane or gingerbread if those intrest you" she said

"Just a regular thanks"

"I'll have a candy cane milkshake" T.J said. Amber looked at him and turned back to me

"Be right back Cy" she left T.J rolled his eyes

"I wanted to ask you something actually" I started. My nerves growing a little

"I'm all ears" He said paying attention to me like I was the only person there

"Hanukkah is tommorow well the part where we invite family and eat all together and light the menorah is tommorow and I was wondering if you'd like to-"

"Yes- I-i mean I would really lo-like to join you if that's what you we're going to say" T.J studdered

"Well yeah it was and that's great I'm glad you're so eager" I smiled feeling more relieved

"Well I'm guessing this means you are ready to come out?"

"Well that's the plan but I thought if you we're there it would be easier"

"Yeah I'll be there with you. Always" he said squeezing both my hands I smiled lovingly at him.

"Here Cyrus one strawberry milkshake" Amber smirked

"Where's my drink?" T.J asked

"You didn't use the magic word" Amber snapped

"Amber-"

"What's the magic word?" She said almost yelling

"No tip" he threatened Amber opened her mouth and closed it.

"That's two words but I'll except" she said quickly walking away

"Works every time" He smirked triumphantly

*************   
**Bowie's POV**

I walked through my front door to find the house empty Bex and Andi must gone out christmas shopping setting my keys down and flicking through the mail I noticed a message had been left on the phone I pressed play.

 _"You_ _have_ _one_ _new message: Hey Bex_ _it's_ _erm... Gabriel_ _I_ _wanted_ _to_ _say...well just call me_ _when_ _you get this. You have no more messages"_

I frowned with confusion I never knew Bex had other friends she never told me about him. Just as I was about to pick up the phone and ring back myself Andi and Bex came in handling a bunch of bags.

"Hey dad" Andi said tiredly

"Hey kiddo how was Christmas shopping?"

"A lot harder than it looks you think you know a person but as soon as you have to buy them a present it feels like you're shopping for a stranger"

"First world problems I guess"

"We did get some good stuff though" Bex said happily

"You mean I did all you wanted to do was buy T-shirts" Andi corrected

"Hey can I talk to your mom for a second?"

"Yep I'll be in my room" she picked up all her things and lugged them off the her room Bex noticed my change in mood

"Okay what's up?" She asked concerned

"Bex um... who's Gabriel?"


	2. Memories and Menorahs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W: description of past toxic relationship

**T.J's POV**

I was stressing out ripping through my cupboard I had never been to a Hanukkah celebration before I've only ever been to Cyrus's Bar and his Grandmother's Shiva. Those were easy enough go dress for but I wasn't sure what outfit said 'I'm here for Hanukkah but I'm also here to help your gay son come out to you' luckily I called for some back up.

"I'm here the dating expert is here" Jonah said bursting into my room

"Pipe down Jonah we all know how your relationships ended" Marty said trailing behind.

"Well if I have such bad relationships how come I easily get back into them?" He said smirking

"Guys big picture I need help"

"Okay, okay let me dig into your closet Marty get the make up kit" Jonah said going inside my mess

"Th-the what?" I said nervously

"Hey Jo do we need the razor for his hair?" Marty said from the hallway

"Um yeah" Jonah said his voice suddenly a little high pitch.

"What no not the hair!" I said frantically they both started laughing coming to stand next to me.

"You big idiot we're joking" Marty said patting my back

"Dude you're over thinking this Cyrus likes you because you're you and it seems cliche but if you be yourself in front of his parents you'll do fine" Jonah said smiling encouragingly

"Thank you Jonah"

"Yeah man your a great person we all know that now the Goodmans have met you before anyways you just need to have confidence Cyrus is probably just as nervous" Marty reassured

"But I can still pick a decent outfit because you know don't wanna look you don't care" Jonah said digging into my closest

**********   
**Bex's POV**

I had been avoiding talking about Gabriel changing the subject whenever Bowie tried bringing him up I'm thankful he never spoke about it in front of Andi even though she knew more than he did. I just wasn't ready to re-live those memories again. But Bowie wasn't having any of it he kept pressing on and on now I couldn't avoid it since Andi had gone out with Buffy.

"Bex please just tell me who he is" he pressed

"W-who" I pretended play dumb

"Gabriel"

_Whenever I was with Gabriel, my self-esteem always took a hit. He would jokingly criticise what I wore or the way I did my hair and makeup, saying things like, ‘Were you still asleep when you got dressed this morning?’ and ‘Your eye shadow and lipstick colours make you look super-old – maybe you need some makeup lessons’. Looking back now, I can say that his comments were hurtful and unnecessary, but at the time I just passed them off as him trying to be funny. Whenever he made such belittling jokes, I would force a smile but on the inside I’d be crying._

"He's nobody don't worry" I said to Bowie smiling but also freaking out on the inside. How did he even find my number? What could he possibly want to tell me?

"You're sure he's nobody? you seem on edge by the mention of his name" he said putting a hand on my arm

"I'm sure h-he supplied me with new chairs for cloud ten last week"

"Oh well alright then I'm gonna make some lunch hungry?"

"Always" I threw a small smile which felt more like a grimace but I saw his phone number still on there I quickly wrote it down and deleted the message.

_Occasionally, however, Gabriel would compliment me or say something supportive – in those moments, I would reassure myself that our relationship was okay and that I ought to stay with him. At the time, I couldn’t see that that was just his way of controlling me and to keep me hooked so that I wouldn’t leave him._

I shuddered thinking of all those memories. I had a lot other important things to think about. Something really big in particular I didn't have a lot of time to worry about Gabriel.

But I should at least hear what he has to say.

**Cyrus's POV**

"I-I'm gay but this doesn't change a thing I'm still me"

I had given the same speech to myself in front of the mirror for the past half hour I still didn't feel as if I could go out there and do it. I hardly believed in the words I was saying. A tear slid down my cheek I wiped it away I had to compose myself. I read somewhere that it's difficult coming out to the ones you love because you've known them forever you don't want things to change. That's probably why it hurt so much. I washed and dried my face straightening the kippah on my head taking a deep breath. I jumped when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Cyrus your friend T.J's here" I heard my mom say from the outside

"Okay" I opened the door and went downstairs T.J was talking to my aunt Ruthie

Oh no.

"So T.J are you Jewish?" She had a scary look in her eye

"No I'm just here for Cyrus" he smiled coolly

"Oh are there any girls in school that are interested in him or do you know of any he could go out with?" T.J looked a little confused so I went in to save him

"Hey aunt Ruthie chag sameach" _(_ _happy_ _holiday)_

"Oh Hanukkah sameach dear" _(happy hanukkah)_

She left me and T.J alone and no one could see us from the halls so I went in for a quick hug and he smiled kissing my forehead

"Sorry about her she's very well..." I trailed off looking for the right words

"I get it my relatives are like that too" he took my hand making light circles on the back.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned

"Y-yeah I'm just really nervous since most of my family is here" he squeezed my hand

"You'll be alright I promise" I smiled at him gratefully. We entered the living room my mom putting up a picture of Bubbe Rose I realised it's my first Hanukkah without her.

We all stood around the Menorah as all eight candles were lit as it was the final day my family's rabbi recited a prayer that everybody followed along with T.J attempted but without much success since it was in hebrew but it was sweet he tried. I subtly wrapped a pinky around his we did the same linking them together without drawing too much attention.

"Cyrus" Rabbi Hurwitz suddenly spoke making my pinky move away from T.J's "I'm going to lead a prayer for your Bubbe Rose would you like to join?"

I wanted to but I wasn't sure I'd be able to get through it I've been missing her so much recently.

"N-no thank you sorry" he nodded understanding I wasn't ready he said the prayer I hung my head low fighting the tears in my eyes. Once it was over I was about to go help my mom in the kitchen but T.J quickly put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay underdog?" He said softly I just shrugged

"I will be as soon as this is over with" I said reassuring him.

I brought the food to the table and set it down pointing out to T.J what food is good and what isn't good this year I made sure gefilte fish wasn't on the menu nobody likes it any ways.

"Cyrus um... I was just speaking with Rabbi Hurwitz and I just wanted to let you know that it's okay" my dad reassured

"I don't understand" I said confused

"It's just he said he saw you... hold hands with T.J over here" oh shit.

"What" my mom interrupted coming over "Cyrus honey are you gay?"

"Well I-i" I stuttered

"Gay what is that?" My aunt Ruthie intruded. That's the last thing I needed

"I can shed some light on this" T.J began with my other family members beginning to listen "Yeah um me and Cyrus we... we are dating"

"Yes T.J is my boyfriend" I said smiling proudly taking his hand "we're both gay... I'm gay" I breathed out

"You... You're both boys" my aunt Ruthie objected

"Yeah good catch but gay means you're a boy that's only romantically attracted to boys that's way I haven't had any girlfriends since Iris I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was scared" T.J squeezed my hand tightly.

"Plus after Bubbe...p-passed away I felt so guilty for not telling her when I knew I could of" my breath got caught in my throat.

"Honey don't worry she knew" my eyes went wide at what my mom said

"How?"

"When me and Norman last spoke to her she told us to never disrespect you just because you're different from us she said we should treat you the same as we always have I didn't understand at the time but now I do"

I was in shock I have no idea how she could of known but at least she did know.

"T.J we are glad it's you Cyrus has found" my dad said putting a hand on T.J's shoulder he smiled thankfully.

"Well I guess I'm happy for you Cyrus he seems like a very nice boy and if Rose was okay with it then so am I" Aunt Ruthie squeezed my face

"Well then all that's left to do is... eat I mean now I feel the need to celebrate" I smiled my family sat down at the table me and T.J had been holding hands the whole time.

And I wasn't planning on ever letting go.


	3. Merry little crisis

**Cyrus** **POV**

Everybody was sat in the park me, Andi, Buffy, Jonah, T.J and Marty all squished onto one park bench drinking hot chocolate Andi was filling us in on the drama going on at home.

"It's just Bex is so nervous all the time and she's also very emotional feeling sick and tired I hope she's not coming down with something I'd hate to catch it." She rambled

I turned my head a little towards Jonah who sat quietly staring off with a blank face I could tell he wasn't really listening I waved a hand in front of him and he came alive

"Are you alright JB?"

"Y-yeah I-i mean look" he pointed over to an old looking man on the street who was clearly homeless he was begging for cash Jonah looked really sad and somewhat guilty.

"I didn't have a house not that long ago but at least I had family somewhere to live I mean food wasn't good but I was able to kind of continue life but the feeling never leaves you" he closed his eyes taking a deep breath I put a hand on his back

"Now that it's over and I see people that are still going through it... I don't know it feels like I'm not entitled to what I have" by now the conversations everybody else was having had stopped we were all listening to him.

"Jonah you are more than entitled your family went through so much hardship these past few months you've been dealing with a lot of personal demons yourself you don't have to feel guilty" I reassured he nodded sighing

"Yeah I know I just feel like I should be doing something" he looked at his lap

"Jonah remember when we gave away all those clothes that mint chip threw away?" Andi said

"You mean do I remember going to jail my parents getting really mad at me and doing 72 hours of community service yeah I remember" we all laughed a little

"Yeah well we knew that it was wrong to just throw away those clothes and you know it's wrong that millions of people are sleeping rough on the streets" Andi explained

"It's even worse considering it's winter and Christmas" Buffy said sadly

"But the question is what are you going to do about it" I said Jonah started thinking and his face lit up all of a sudden

"I... I think I have an idea" he smiled

"Hold up... you guys went to jail?!" T.J and Marty said simultaneously in shock we all giggled.

**Bex's POV**

"Thanks for meeting me I was really hoping you would" Gabriel commented sitting opposite me in a cafe outside of town. He looked worse than when I left him like he hadn't slept or been around good people

"Yeah well just know I'm not doing this for you I'm doing for me" I said trying to keep my self together "I want to know why you emotionally abused me when you knew I was vulnerable because I had just left my home and my daughter"

"H-how is she?" He said awkwardly

"No don't you dare talk about her you don't get to I just want to know if it was me or-"

"No it wasn't please don't raise your voice" he said cutting me off "I... I was under a lot of pressure you really wanted to get out of Shadyside I didn't have money I had to work I always tired needed a drink"

"You can't use that as an excuse I felt like shit everyday when I was with you too the point where I'd do anything to avoid you" I was turning red and tears where stinging in my eyes

"I-i know I was awful b-but I wanna fix things you see I'm in a bit of debt with some old friends and I was thinking you could give me a loan and-"

"Seriously" I yelled standing up "You got back in touch with me to ask for money. I should of known you haven't changed stay away from me and my family if I ever see you again I'll go to the police"

I stormed out the cafe getting on my motorcycle to get back to cloud ten I should of never trusted him the tears fell from eyes but I smiled to myself I've been wanting to stand up to him for years I finally did it.

**Jonah's POV**

"Jonah where are you taking us?" Marty groaned impatiently

"You'll see" I had an idea of how I could help people that where sleeping rough how we could all help we reached a small shelter on the far side of town.

"We're here" I gestured as we all stepped inside

"What is this place?" Buffy questioned

"It's a food bank I went too a lot the people are really great here they listened to me and when I felt like I couldn't take much more of it there would always be someone here to calm me down"

"That's really sweet but why are all here?" T.J said confused 

"To volunteer I spoke to someone and they said they don't get enough people during the holidays to help out with handing out food, clean clothes or just talking to them"

"If it'll make you happy Jo I'll do it" Cyrus said patting my shoulder 

"It's for a good cause I think we should all do it" Andi said.

"Can I help you guy- oh hello Jonah how's the new apartment?" A tall brown haired woman said walking up too us

"The apartments nice things are a lot better now"

"Glad to hear it" I swivelled round to my friends

"Guys this is Carla she runs this whole operation during the holidays" 

"Nice to meet you all" She said shaking there hands one by one

"We are all here to volunteer" I said smiling brightly 

"We'll do anything you want" Buffy said her hand interlocked with Marty's

"Oh well that's lovely I need some people to pick up an apron and dish up food and I need some people to go out and find a few people to give clothes too and invite them in too eat" She said checking her list

"We're on it" She smiled and walked away to check something else 

"Me, Buffy and Andi will be on kitchen duty maybe you guys and can go out and find some people" Cyrus ordered 

"Sounds like a plan" I said happily

***********

**Bex's POV**

I got back home later in the day thinking about what happened with Gabriel less and less I had more important things to think about some news I needed to share with the family. Bowie was sitting on the couch looking a little upset nearly angry.

"Hey... is something the matter?" 

"I went to cloud 10 to ask if you wanted something to eat you weren't there"

"I was out getting some products I needed" I quickly said as a cover story

"Oh okay that's weird because your friend Gabriel came by earlier" Uh oh

"Look Bowie I can explain..."

"What is there to explain Bex you lied to me... I'll ask again who is Gabriel?"

"Bowie I didn't tell you the truth to protect you he's not important I swear" I said taking his hands but he snatched them away

"Protect me from what?" 

"I-I" The words on my mouth died I couldn't tell him. He picked up his keys and jacket

"Where are you going?" I demanded to know 

"Out" with that he slammed the door.

I just buried my face in my hands in defeat I have to make this right and I knew exactly how too. That is if Bowie give me a chance to speak to him.

**Meanwhile...**

**Jonah POV**

Marty, T.J and I managed to gather some people we found sleeping rough there were way more people than you would expect actually but I'm just really happy we were able to help out. By now we had given everybody some hot food and we were going round giving out clean clothes and blankets they also offered showers I handed this younger looking man a warm tracksuit and a thick coat he took it gratefully trying to smile but it was more like a grimace I pulled up a chair to talk to him.

"Hello I'm Jonah what's your name?" I said sticking my hand out he shook it

"I-I'm Tyler y-you're awfully young to be working here how old are You?"

"I'm 15 but a volunteer so are my friends" I said gesturing at them

"O-oh yeah the tall blonde one wouldn't stop following me until I agreeded to come here" I smirked

"Sorry about that how old are you? if it's okay to ask"

"I-im 20 in a few days and before you ask I've been homeless for two years" he said visibly embarrassed

"Wow um... how come i-I'm only asking to try and fix things don't answer if you don't want too-"

"I got into an argument with my mom after my dad died I-i blamed her and started doing dumb things and I... really wanted to go out of town for a weekend and she said if I go I might as well not bother coming back" his lip quivered I felt horrible

"Well parent say a lot of things they don't mean but they love us unconditionally it's Christmas almost your birthday call your mom" I said putting a hand on his but he took it away

"I can't I don't have my phone" I quickly took out mine

"If you know her number call her on my phone" Tyler was hesitant but he took the phone and dialed her number

"H-hello...hi yes mommy it's me...I-I miss you too" he choked out he stood up to go talk to her.

"You did a good thing Jonah" Carla said walking up behind me "Tyler came by a few months back no one could get him to talk to his mom"

"Well it was obvious he missed her it was probably just pride getting in the way" he came back tears still falling from his eyes he pulled me into a tight hug

"T-thank you Jonah" he said handing my phone back

"What did she say?"

"She's gonna come out here and we can go back home for Christmas" he smiled

"Good"

"There's a bed here for you to sleep on tonight or at least until she gets here I'll show you" Carla said leading him away.

I joined the rest of my friends who were huddled together smiling.

"So Jonah how do you feel now?" Buffy said

"Good really good like I made a difference"

"Were all happy for you and this did feel great reminds us to give back during the holidays" Cyrus said.

We were interrupted by Andi's phone buzzing

"Hello... mom slow down...really oh okay" she hung up "I gotta go there's am emergency apparently" we all said goodbye and she left abruptly.

Whatever happens to having a peaceful holiday?


	4. Locked in for christmas Part 1

**Andi** **POV**

It was the following day after Bex told me something had happened and she explained everything. From Gabriel getting back in touch to meeting up with with him to Bowie getting upset. He did return home but didn't say anything he just spent the night in his and Bex's room and when Bex went to bed he went to sleep on the couch he must be really mad. the next morning I didn't hear anyone talking. It was Christmas eve and my parents are arguing I teared up a little they had only just gotten married they always seemed so happy what if they broke up I don't think I'd be able to deal with it. My phone snapped me out of my thoughts

**[Incoming call from Cece 💙]**

_**"Hey Andi merry Christmas eve"** _

**_"Not really Bex and Bowie aren't talking to each other"_ **

**_"What why?"_**

**_"It's a long story but it's really effecting them Bowie is really upset and I don't know how long they'll be like this"_ **

**_"Don't worry Andi you shouldn't have too I'll deal with it relax go spend time with your friends"_ **

**_"Are you sure maybe I can-"_ **

_**"I'm sure leave it with me bye bye"** _

**_"Bye"_ **

I wasn't sure what Cece would do but I guess I would have to leave it in her hands.

************

**Bex's** **POV**

"Mom... Mom I got your text what's wrong?"

My mom had sent me a series of urgent texts that there was some kind if emergency but I couldn't find her suddenly she appeared with some plant completely fine I got upset

"You made me think something really bad happened"

"It did Andi told me your fighting with Bowie and it's upsetting her she has been through enough family drama to last her a life time you two just got married do you really want her to worry if you'll stay together?"

"Of course not I didn't know she was upset" I said sorrowfully

"Yeah well you can't blame her for keeping it too herself" my mom nudge

"I'd love more than anything to fix this but how can I when Bowie can barley stay in the same room as me?"

"I got it covered"

as if on cue Bowie walked in and saw me he tried to leave but my mom bolted the door standing in front of it

"Fine I guess we're doing this" he huffed sitting down

************

**Andi's POV**

"That's all basically" I sighed.

I had filled in the gang on what happened they were all surprised hanging on at every word.

"I'm so sorry Andi" Buffy said putting an arm around me

"Yeah well I don't wanna talk about it any more" I just took a sip of my milkshake

"Lets cheer you up its Christmas eve" Cyrus encouraged

"I know Bowie has a bunch of decorations sitting in the red rooster he forgot too put up and he told me he has to go in early on christmas day" Jonah said

"Yeah something about a broken security locking system" I recalled "It's all technology very efficient but last time one of the co-workers got locked in with no cell service"

"Yep so how about we go in tonight and put up the decorations as a surprise for him on christmas morning" Jonah suggested I shrugged in response

"C'mon Andi it sounds fun it'll get you in the Christmas spirit you'll be able to forget for a while we can get snacks hot drinks" Cyrus said happily

"I can play a few songs" Jonah smiled

"Okay let's do it I can't say no to decorating" I let a smile grow on my face

"Awesome" Buffy said excitedly

**********

**Bowie's POV**

Bex took my hands staring me in the eyes I could tell she was itching to tell me something so I listened to her for the first time in a day.

"Look Bowie I'm so so sorry-" she began

"Stop look I know you're sorry I want to skip to part where you tell me what your sorry for." I said cutting her off

"Fine" she took a deep breath "Gabriel is an ex boyfriend he was very toxic and we became a couple after I left home and after I left Andi... I was very vulnerable and he took advantage and emotionally abused me" I squeezed her hands tighter

"Bex you could of told me all this why didn't you?"

"I felt ashamed I felt even worse when I found out the only reason he got back in touch was to ask for money" I sighed in disbelief

"Ugh he sounds horrible" I said sympathetically

"He was but it doesn't matter anymore he'll keep away but I'm sorry for lying I really should of told you is hate ruin what we've worked so hard for" she looked at me with teary eyes I kissed her forehead

"I forgive you obviously and it's fine I'm not mad anymore. I understand why you did what you did" she dove into my chest and I hugged her back.

"I knew you two would work your differences now Bowie if your not busy there's an cactus that needs attention" Cece said walking in

"Actually there something I need to say" Bex said grabbing my hands again

"I'm all ears"

**********

**Andi's** **POV**

Me and my friends all arrived at the red rooster we played some old records Christmas albums of course while we decorated I took some silver tinsel tearing it apart and putting the small silver strands in places to make the place a little sparkly. It was satisfying and did distract me.

"This place looks good Bowie's gonna love it" Buffy interjected

"Yeah we all did a good job" I complimented.

We began gathering left over decorations clearing them into the storage room. Suddenly the heating and power went out.

"Woah what happened?" Cyrus questioned

"Oh it must be 5:30 they switch the power off automatically in this building since no one lives here it's supposed to save energy but it also means it's about to get really cold in here" Jonah explained

"Well we should be leaving then I can already feel the temperature dropping" Cyrus shivered

I walked toward the door as the others grabbed their coats I pulled the handle it wouldn't open I did it again I even tried pushing it. It wouldn't budge.

"What is it?" Buffy asked

"Remember that broken security locking system?" I said nervously 

"Yeah..."

"I... I think the doors locked" I said slowly

_To be continued..._


	5. Locked in for Christmas part 2

_"it's about to get really cold in here and no cell service either it's like everything's cut off"_

_"I...I think the doors locked"_

**Andi's POV**

"Locked we can't be" Buffy shoved past pulling on the handel it was no use.

"How is this happening?" Cyrus stressed

"Bowie's new security system is broken it must of locked us in" I said realising

"Well where's the control panel we can unlock it" Buffy said

"Its broken Bowie has the instruction manule at home we don't know how" I protested

"So where stuck in here on Christmas eve with no electricity" Jonah's breathing became erratic

"Jonah there no need to panic" Cyrus reassured

"There's every need to panic who knows how long we'll be here for before anyone comes to find us" Jonah panicked

"Relax I'll call my parents" I said whipping out my phone only for my face to drop

"Its on 2%" I confessed

"My phone broke last week" Jonah said

"Luckily my phone is working" Buffy said happily but she then looked confused

"No bars" she informed

"Let me try" Cyrus tapped his phone "I don't have bars either"

"Cell service is cut off as well" Jonah said

"We're gonna die in here" Cyrus said dramatically flopping on the couch

"No we're not our parents will realise were missing and come looking for us" I said

"But we never told them where were going just that we'd be back before 6 so they wouldn't disturb us" Buffy said

"Okay Jonah now you can panic" I huffed. I checked my watch

**_ Time: 6:00pm _ **

Looks like we'll be here for a while.

***********

**Tj's POV**

"Have you seen Buffy?" Marty said.

I was walking home from work when Marty quickly ran up next to me.

"No not today" I responded

"Oh she's not answering my calls but it's probably a good thing" he said

"Why you avoiding her?"

"No but I haven't got her a good Christmas gift" he complained

"Dude come on its Christmas eve I know you leave things to the last minute but this is a new low" I scoffed

"No I wanted to go online and book something for us to do together but nothing good or affordable" he said

"Dude it's Buffy take her go-karting or something"

"I want it to be romantic or festive I can take her go-karting anytime" he was right to be fair

"What are you doing for Cyrus?"

"Nothing I got him a gift for Hanukkah he said not to worry about anything else"

"Seriously I would've at least got him like a card" that grabbed my attention

"You think I should've?"

"Its up to you man but maybe Cyrus feels left out that he doesn't get to celebrate like everyone else" he said raising his eyebrows

"Shit I didn't think about that your on we can help eachother" I patted his back

**Meanwhile...**

**Andi's POV**

_ **Time: 7:00pm** _

"I'm hungry" Cyrus whined

"Cy-guy I love you and all but you have the stomach of a baby deer" Jonah said

"I have dinner around this time I can't help it" he said crossing his arms

"Well there's no food plus we didn't eat that long ago are you seriously that hungry? Maybe it's just boredom" Buffy said

"Yes I'm that hungry" Cyrus simply said crossing his arms

"It doesn't matter sooner or later we're gonna need food Jonah your in here half the time is there anything we can eat?" I asked hopefully

"Bowie put in a vending machine" he pointed to the back of the room.

We all piled in front of it eyeing the bottles of water the bags of chips and chocolates and sweets but I groaned we needed coins we only had dollars

"We can't put dollars in" I frowned

"Bowie keeps a key to get into the machine somewhere under the till" Jonah said he went behind the counter and started looking I gasped in disbelief

"Jonah the till" I pointed out

"What about it?" He said not looking up

"The till has coins inside of it" Buffy said

"That's stealing" Cyrus interjected

"I thought you were hungry" I stated 

"Guys now's not the time to be at each others throats" Buffy said standing between us

"Buffys right" Jonah said opening up a bag of chips.

we all looked at him in disbelief again we saw the open vending machine door and charged at it nabbing all the contents.

"Oh yeah I got it open." Jonah smiled

**********   
**Marty's POV**

"How about you take her... surfing"

"Tj it's winter and the beach isn't for miles... Maybe you could take Cyrus to a petting zoo" I suggested

"He has a fear of flamingos I don't think it would sit to well with him" he protested

"Dang this harder without Jonahs third braincell" I admitted

"Times getting on anyways I think I better get home before Amber sneaks into my room looking for her present" Tj said checking his phone.

"Alright... still no word from the others" I said also looking at my phone

Weird.

***********

**Andi's POV**

_**Time: 9:** _ _ **45pm** _

Buffy was looking over at some guitars me and Cyrus were laying on the sofa at opposite ends Jonah was excessively cleaning the floor with a rag and lemon scented floor cleaner he had found we were all in silence accept for the sound of Jonah drilling a hole in the floor.

"Jonah why just why?" I said frustrated

"I clean when I'm stressed this is calming for me" he went back to scrubbing.

"Please don't argue" Cyrus said

"It's freezing in here now" Buffy said rubbing her arms up and down.

"Look guys we need to stop complaining it's Christmas eve" Cyrus dug into a box pulling out several candles and some matches "Andi help me light these"

He placed the candles around the room close to us Jonah and Buffy came over to huddle close with us Cyrus took a guitar from the wall handing it to Jonah

"Come on its Christmas we barley get to be together like this no drama no technology let's enjoy it and try to make it festive play us something Jonah" Cyrus encouraged

"Well okay then" he shrugged picking up the guitar.

He started to strum the cords I instantly recognised them closing my eyes and humming along

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_   
_Let your heart be light_   
_Next year all our troubles will be out of sight_   
_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_   
_Make the yuletide gay_   
_Next year all our troubles will be miles away_

_Once again as in olden days_   
_Happy golden days of yore_   
_Faithful friends who are dear to us_   
_Will be near to us once more_

_Someday soon we all will be together_   
_If the fates allow_   
_Until then we'll have to muddle through somehow_   
_So have yourself a merry little Christmas now_

Jonah's voice and the candles made a really warm calming atmosphere so much so I let my eyes stay closed for a little longer as I drifted off

_**Time: 11:46pm** _

I was jolted awake by the sound of rattling at the door. My face lit up thinking someone had arrived finally I saw Buffy, Cyrus and Jonah fast asleep I got closer to the door seeing a hooded figure grunting trying to pull the door I realised it wasn't someone rescuing us it was someone breaking in. I shook my friends awake quickly

"What now Andi" Buffy groaned

"S-someone's breaking in" I said panicked

"Are you sure?" Cyrus said slowly coming too.

"Yes"

"Oh my god u-um behind the counter" Jonah ordered we all hid

"What do we do?" Buffy quivered in fear

"We um we-" I started

"Set up and elaborate number of traps that will hurt them and one of us can run and get the cops and we need to trick them with a recording of an old movie" we all slowly looked to Jonah

"Are you serious" Cyrus whispered shouted

"Worked in home alone" Jonah shrugged we all shook our heads

"Okay we distract them by yelling and make a break for it" I said

"Okay are we ready?" Cyrus said shakily.

We didn't have time to answer the door opened and we all jumped up screaming and shouting the figure took his hood down to reveal Bowie and Bex trailing behind him we all stopped seeing who it is

"Mom...dad?"

"Yeah why are you shouting?" Bowie said a little intimidated

"We thought you were breaking in" Cyrus said ashamed

"Well these two came and told us you were all in here" Marty and Tj appeared from behind Bex Buffy and Cyrus rushed forward to be engulfed in hugs

"We were walking home and saw the four of you laying asleep we went to Andi's apartment" Marty muffled from Buffy's embrace

"We owe you guys one" Jonah said suddenly Marty and Tj rushed to hug Jonah as they held him in a three person spoon

"Thank god we missed our third brain cell" Marty laughed I turned to my parents

"Did you two make up?" I asked hopeful

"Yes we did sorry for worrying you" Bex apologised

"Its okay I'm glad your happy" I said relieved

"Actually your mom and I have some news" Bowie said putting an arm around Bex

"We're having a baby" she smiled

"A-a b-baby? I'm getting a sibling?!" I said joyfully

"Yep I found out a few days ago" Bex beamed with happiness

"Congratulations" Cyrus declared happily

"I'm here to give you pointers on being a sibling if you need it" Tj said pointing finger guns

I took a glance at my watch

_** Time: 00:01pm ** _

"Guys it's passed midnight" I announced

"Merry Christmas Andiman" Jonah said giving me a side hug.

Merry Christmas.


End file.
